Glasses are Sexy
by Shadow Dancer Girl
Summary: Kurt finds Blaine's glasses very sexy, and they just might be the last straw. Short one-shot that occurred from watching AVPM right after Glee


So this came around when I was watching AVPM after watching Glee. I noticed that the glasses Darren wore were real (I had always thought that they were just frames) and I thought of this. I was going to make them true HP style glasses, but I decided that the square emo kid type of glasses would look sexier.

I don't own Glee because if I did then it would be all about Blaine and Kurt and Arty and Britney and Racheal wouldn't exist because she pisses me the hell off

It was a Tuesday. Kurt would always remember because he had a huge test in Pre-Calculus the next day and it was circled with a bright red sharpie. Still Kurt had never been any good at Math so when Blaine had offered to help him study for the test he had quickly agreed. After dinner he had gone back to his room to quickly change out of his Dalton uniform and into a casual pair of skinny jeans and an old sweater of his dad's before walking to Blaine's room.

Still nothing would have prepared him for the moment when Blaine opened the door. In all actuality, Blaine didn't look that different than normal. He had taken a quick shower and his normally slicked up hair was now curling cutely. He wore a pair of loose sweatpants that hung dangerously low on his hips and a gray shirt with the words 'Wizard Angst' and a picture of the harry potter puppet pal. The thing that made Kurt's mid fizzle like an egg in a hot pan was the pair of square dark glasses that framed his perfect hazel eyes.

"Hey Kurt," Blaine said casually not knowing the effect of just how sexy he looked on Kurt. "You're here earlier then I thought you would be."

"I decided to wait until after we studied to take a shower." Kurt said dazed. Blaine smiled before moving aside and letting Kurt in. After tossing his bag on the bed and taking a seat Kurt looked at Blaine again. Blaine must have felt Kurt's eyes on him because he turned and gave him a sexy half smile that made Kurt's heart beat so fast and loud he was afraid that the older boy would here it.

"Sorry about the glasses, I know they're dorky but I didn't feel like putting my contacts back in." Blaine said before pulling a diet coke, Kurt's favorite, out of his mini-fridge and handing it to Kurt. He himself grabbed a pack of Redvines and took a seat next to the younger boy. "I can put my contacts in if they distract you too much."

"No." Kurt said a bit too quickly and his cheeks flamed red in embarresment. "What I mean to say is that you don't have to change your glasses they look, as you and Wes would say, totally awesome." Kurt laughed lamely and mentally kicked himself for being a goddamn idiot.

After that Blaine had gotten down to business, quickly explaining the formulas and math that Kurt would need for the test. It would have been perfect if Kurt was actually paying attention. Instead the younger boy was staring at Blaine out of the corner of his eyes. The way that he would run his hand through his drying curl's, or how he would lick his lips after talking for a long time, to put it lightly Kurt was going crazy.

The last straw was when His glasses began to slide down his nose and Blaine had reached up and pushed them back into place. It was so simple, and extremely nerdy, but the last of Kurt's will snapped and he slammed his book shut. Blaine had looked at him in confusion. "Are you okay Kurt?"

"No I am not okay." Kurt said standing up and began to pace back and forth. "Do you have any idea how sexy you look with your hair all curly and that horrid outfit that looks cute on you even though it make's me want to cry and especially those glasses that make you look like a college student. God it is taking everything in me not to just attack you because that's not something that friends do." Kurt groaned in frustration realizing he had just called his best friend sexy and admitted that he wanted to attack him. "And now I just embarrassed myself. I'm just gonna go before I make an even bigger fool of myself."

Kurt began to make his way to the door. He had reached the door and was just about to open it when Blaine answered. "What if I do know how sexy I look and I dressed this way so that you would attack me?" and his voice was so close, whispering into his ear. Kurt froze one hand on the doorknob, and gasped. _Oh sweat lord almighty_ He thought turning his head around to see Blaine standing behind him with a smirk so large it nearly split his face into two and a gleam of a mixture of mischief, humor, and an emotion that Kurt could exactly place.

"What-?" Kurt began to ask but he cut off as Blaine pushed him against the door. He moved so close that Kurt the smell the scent of his shampoo (apple and cinnamon) filled his senses and made his knee's week.

Blaine smirked again and leaned even closer his arm on the door above Kurt's head and his breath making Kurt's hair flutter. "Now let me ask you something. Do you have any idea how sexy you look?" Kurt gazed into Blaine's framed eyes in confusion. "You walk making the uniform look like it belongs on a runway instead of in a school, hair always perfect and smile always bright. Then there's the way your jacket and shirt always lift up and show a bit of stomach when you stretch or the way you walk with that little shake of your hips that makes me want to drag you into a closet every time." Blaine now leaned so close that his Nose was touching Kurt's, the younger boy's eyes half closed. "So maybe I decided that I would dress like this in hopes that you would kiss me. Do you want me to kiss you?"

"Oh my god yes." Kurt mumbled and in the next second Blaine's lips were on his and he was too busy remembering that he needed to breath to think about anything.

The next day Blaine wore his glasses to Warbler practice. Kurt kissed him while all the other boys laughed.


End file.
